Until You
by Stephanie Jean Snape
Summary: With a summer full of changes Hermione comes back to the school for her final year. But what she doesn't know that love is just around the corner waiting for her, but can she recognize how she feels before its too late. Read and Review. HGSS
1. Chapter 1 : Lullaby

_**Chapter One**_

_**I dedicate this story to all my friends and my loved ones. The people in my life that make everyday interesting and fill my heart with such love. Thanks for always being there and also to Anthony my new editor thanks for all your help.**_

_**Lullaby**_

The train rolled to a quick stop at Hogsmeade with a shuddering jolt, it seemed that even magic could not fix this train, it was so old it seemed that it would almost fall apart if were not held together with magic. Following her two best friends silently, her head down they headed to the carriages that were awaiting them the doors open welcoming them to the warmth that they would give the passenger. But this year she was finally able to see the animals that were pulling the carriage. 

She had remembered when Harry had asked about some mysterious winged creatures and she had thought he had gone crazy. But as soon as the creatures came up in Care of Magical Creatures she believed him. There was a reason though that a person could see these creatures, when finally seeing someone die will your site for these animals be created. They looked like such scary creatures but still looked so beautiful, like for Hagrid he seemed so scary and big, but was for a fact a friendly giant. He was the most caring man she had ever known, who wouldn't even hurt a fly. For years so far the man had always looked out for all the of them trying to keep the other two out of trouble.

Harry had told her they ran wild in the Forbidden Forest, maybe she would go there sometime and see them, just as Luna would do sometimes. At least she would be able to find some quiet in her now hectic life. Read a good book and enjoy some free time instead of staying in the library all the time. Ron and Harry were looking at her weird and she realized that she was just standing there looking at the animals, so getting into the carriage she closed her eye for a minute and took a deep breathe, she just hoped that school was going to be okay, for right now her brain was in a million different places. At the moment the next step she was going to take was uncertain to her.

She could see the lighted windows in the darkness; they shone like a beacon of home. The only home she had left right now, the only place were she fit in sort of. Pushing back her bangs yet again they were so annoying, she had let Ginny cut her hair she did it really good but too fancy for her. It made her eyes seem so much bigger and her cheeks more prominent. For the first time when she had looked in the mirror after Ginny had finished she gasped, she looked gorgeous. 

She thought of all the things in her trunk that she had needed to buy this year, with what little money she did have left. It was a good thing she would work this year she could make some money and keep herself out of poverty. There were so many things on her shoulders and it seemed that everything just kept getting more burdening and more burdening each day. Even with Dumbledore being there trying to help it still felt so overwhelming to her. When she had been younger she had never thought of all the responsibilities that an adult had. Her parents had always told her to focus on her studies and to forget about prices just to do well in school. Now it was all coming into reality that she was now an adult, forced to grow up and lead her own life. 

This morning when she had met the boys at the platform they had embraced her tightly, for only Ginny had been allowed to see her over the summer. The boys had been in training, she was thankful for that she didn't think she would survive with them pestering her all the time. She had stood motionless she couldn't hug them, she felt so bad so much in pain she was afraid that she would transfer her pain to them. Every since she had been little she had hated physical contact, she had kept away from all those things by being perfect in school. She had hugged the boys once or twice in the past six years but didn't like to be touched, she liked to keep to herself, and would rather be ignored than applauded and congratulated. Even in the first year when she had helped to win the house cup people had applauded her and she had felt so embarrassed. For people to direct their attention upon her made her uncomfortable, so she tried to avoid it to any extent. 

Stretching her neck she could feel the headache starting to build, she had forgotten her potions for head aches in her trunk which were probably now in her rooms already, being stored away by the elf's. She had given up on fighting for their freedom it seemed that they were quite happy serving people, some elves though got their way and freedom and as you could say advertised their services. She was just happy she was able to help a couple. A couple is better than none.

She wondered how her friends would react when they found out what she would be doing this year, would they be happy or mad. She hoped they would be happy for this was what she wanted to do, both of them wanted to be Aurors and had expected her to join in on there plans but she just didn't feel like fighting evil, she just wanted a nice peaceful life. After everything that had happened to her she was done with it all. A great future full of long hours of work, hopefully paper work and potions for that was her specialty. She didn't want to keep being in their shadows all the time keeping them out of trouble. Most days that's what it seemed she did help them but she never got anything in return. It was as if she was surrounded by friends but yet she felt alone, without anyone beside her in the things that she had to face. She could feel the ache in her heart, a need of something, but she just didn't know what it was. 

Finally the carriage came to a stop in front of the gates and they all got out and entered. As soon as she stepped in the castle she could feel the warmth seep into her body fill her with happiness but sleepiness? She could rest now she was safe, home. 

He sneered as he looked at all the students piling into the great hall, glaring at a few kids he wished hadn't come back. He glared at a few that dared to look at him for so long and they quickly turned frightened. With one look he could frighten anyone; he was a hard man, raised one and cared as one. There was nothing that would ever change that fact. No matter how long Dumbledore had bothered him to lighten up he wouldn't, these were the future, the leaders of tomorrow and if they weren't taught with a strong hand they would become ruffians for the rest of their life. Jokers running around uncontrolled, there was one thing he demanded was order and obedience.

He knew it was his job to teach them and teach them he did but it was just a chosen few that chose not to learn or just could not get the point. A bigger bunch of dudder heads. Dumbledore had told him that this year he would have more help with his classes for he was always being called to meetings more and more often. It just meant the movement was going faster than what he expected. More and more Order members would be here this year to help guard the golden trio. He snorted; those were the three he could not stand above all of them. Potter the chosen boy, always being the hero, Ron the one that was the biggest idiot of the group with his flaming red hair who was always at Grangers beck and call if she wanted. Always right, always studying, he had never seen such excellent work before, not even he as a child could beat her scores she got information that sometimes he didn't even know about. As Dumbledore had stated a many times she was truly gifted, but still a little know-it-all, with her rat nest hair and baggy clothes. As Dumbledore stated she had powers that even he could not uncover, but her future was for sure to be full of power and knowledge. The day when he finally had to admit that she was the brightest witch ever would be the day he died, he hoped. 

Suddenly his eyes were drawn to the doors as the golden trio came in, Harry Potter, and it looked like Ginny Weasley was holding hands with him. He wondered when the two would finally hook up, the way they were always looking at each other. He knew they had been an item before, but when he had told the young man about using anyone that was close to him to pull him out and kill him he had dumped the little girl immediately. He had remembered a many days when he found the young girl crying her eyes out over the insufferable little brat in the hallway, he had been more than happy to deduct points from her house or give her a detention, which made everything worse for the girl. As he liked to say he gave his students backbone to deal with the other terrible people worse than himself out there. 

The older Weasley though was staring off into the distance. That child had a head full of stones, he had never encountered someone so stupid, he was skilled in fighting maybe not as much as Potter, Potter usually survived on luck not brains. 

But what finally drew all his attention was Granger; he sat up erect at the sight of her. What had happened to her?

Her hair was in a tight bun, but she looked incredibly tall, like an amazon as she stood there with her friends. Her long tan legs seemed to stretch for miles below her skirt, toned and nice, but yet a little chunky. He thought it was just the way a girl should be, not all skin and bones but to at least have a little bit of meet on herself. Even from so far away he saw ever detail in her face, it was absolutely amazing. He had never known her to be all that attractive yet he didn't want to look away. 

Slapping himself he shook his head, what was he just doing thinking about know it all Granger like that. Completely disgusting, how could he ever think that, and besides he was her teacher. She would always be just the stupid little know it all always handing in the best and correcting everyone, and helping that stupid Longbottom all the time with his potions. 

Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent and he drew his attention to him. The man that was always sticking his long nose into everyone's business, like recently during an order meeting he brought up how he seemed so lonely and maybe it was good to go and get a girlfriend. He just glared at the man but he went on, about getting a younger girl so he would not get bored like he always complains about. He had to admit that most of the women he met were just women he knew as a death eater. They were usually older and far from innocent; he had never been with an innocent and was glad that he would never have to. For what innocent would find him attractive he was getting older and older what person would find a sexual interest in him if it was not forced. 

They were there to please and be pleased, they liked it his way, rough and rougher. He had always been a hard man and would stay like that. Besides who would want to date him he was almost forty, middle aged. What it would be like if he could go back in time, to when he was younger, especially before he got his nose magically broken and could not be repaired. That was his trade mark, the hooked nose bat professor. After years of having the name he stopped getting mad over it, but in fact the name scared most first years. 

Hermione's mind wandered as she just stared into her lap, twiddling her thumbs thinking. Not really thinking at all just spacing out, not really understanding anything. She felt weary, like all the nights she couldn't sleep were creeping up on her now. She didn't even notice as the first years were sorted and were already seated. Then she thought of well she just thought, random things crept into her mind and she thought about them. It was like her brain couldn't stop functioning. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to get rid of the sleep. Dumbledore drowned on again but she was in her own world.

She didn't hear the words around her as she looked down at her legs as she looked at her rather large thighs; she wished they weren't so big. As a child she always had a healthy diet she wouldn't call herself fat but rather big, she wasn't like the other girls in her class they were nice and petite while she herself was incredibly tall now and rather chunky.

"I have some especially great news, for everyone, this year we will have a teachers aid that will step in for Professor Snape when he is on important business, now this person is a student and well have to continue there studies and help the teacher out." Dumbledore stated," we only let the most gifted student do this, and Hermione Jane Granger will be our teacher's aide."

Hermione looked up slowly and smiled at her friends, then put her head back down. It was more work but it would look great when she wanted a job. She looked around the great hall and smiled; maybe she would stay and teach. Her life was now wrapped around Hogwarts it was now her home. If she did decide to stay it would always be a family here, the teachers flocked to her and she knew that they looked upon her as an equal, well except for the ding bat she had to admit that made a little smile stretch across her face for a moment before dieing.

Since her parent's death during the summer, nothing had been home. Travelling from the Burrow to the Grimmauld place she felt incomplete, as if her body was not her own, her mind was not her own. She had not been allowed to see anyone but Ginny who was a god sent, other times she was just staying in her room sleeping or reading. Dumbledore had completely cut her off from the world; as if she were allowed to interact with others she would overload and die. 

Looking at the magical food that appeared she has lost her appetite. She pushed her plate ahead and just folded her arms and laid down her head, she decided to just rest her eyes just for a couple minutes. But before she knew it she was drifting off letting sleep take her.

Dumbledore leaned over while he was eating and got his attention. 

"You see her don't you," Dumbledore stated, Severus didn't even have to ask who he was talking about, he had seen the girl push her plate away and just put her head down on the table. It would not do he did not want his assistant sick. He nodded to the man.

"The girl has taken it hard as you know, but you and I both know she is a hard worker, Severus keep an eye on her please," Dumbledore stated, well it literally sounded like an order. Groaning in annoyance he glanced at the girl with her head still down and kept eating, something else he got thrown on his plate and he just knew that she was going to be much more to deal with than anything else. He could not deny the pull that she had on him; she was no longer the little girl he had taught but a woman, who now was going through incredibly hard times.

Dumbledore saw the man look up at the girl then focus on his food again, it was time to plan.

"Hermione, Hermione," Ron shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up, almost all the students had left, and she had been sleeping for a couple hours as everyone sat talked and ate. Shaking her shoulder again she still didn't wake up. It seemed her body was just too tired and her brain completely shut off.

"Potter Weasley, shouldn't you be going up to your dorms," Snape sneered glaring at the two.

"Hermione just fell asleep we are going to wake her and take her up to her room," Harry stated.

"She will be dealt with now leave," he stated, the boys just looked at Hermione deciding if they wanted that detention and house points lost, they took the safe route and left.

Snape looked down at the girl her head on the table asleep. 

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother," Dumbledore stated," such a beautiful woman." Snape had to admit that something had happened to the young witch.

He had seen her and was shocked, she looked beautiful, but he had tried to push those thoughts out of his head about her. But there was no use his eyes kept looking at her. News about her parents being assassinated by the Death Eaters rang everywhere, every meeting he went to he still heard it. The horrifying news, the bloodshed and her fight to stay alive. If it was not for magic the young girl would be dead right now. It only happened not even a month ago and it looked like the girl was taking it rather well. Other than the fact that she had refused to eat and was now asleep for the past three hours.

Now as he looked at her, she was sleeping peacefully, he couldn't believe he had her as an aide now. What would he do with this sleeping siren?

"Her rooms are in the dungeons, I know it seems like a bad idea, but we had no other choice, they join to your rooms, and don't worry she can't get in without whispering the password and you for hers, have a nice night Severus," he stated smiling," oh and make sure that Ms. Granger gets tucked in well don't want your new aide to get sick down there."

Severus just sneered at the man and looked down at the girl, what he should do. Maybe leave her no that would be too cruel even though he loved terrorizing the girl he couldn't bring himself to do it. Shaking her shoulder, she still laid there. Sitting next to her he looked around there was no one in there and he bent his head down to where her head was poking out from her arms, she really was a beautiful site. There was a big different from the bushy haired girl that he had seen for the past six years. Mentally slapping himself he couldn't think of her like that she was his student, well really she was no longer a student but an assistant and was of legal age. That didn't matter she was too young for his taste, way to young. He liked women that knew what he wanted older more experienced. He didn't really like the idea of being with a girl that had been with the Weasel or Potter, he snarled a bit at the thought. He had thought she would be smarter than that but her constant presence among the boys told her differently. But still his mind kept wondering to her, he felt like a bludy teenager again.

After a final shake he gave up and got out his wand and levitated her. The girl slept like the dead. He walked down the hallway to the dungeon with a young girl levitated beside him. Imagine what people would think if he saw him, actually caring about this girl. Well if she slept in the great hall she would probably wake up with a sore neck and would be unfit to work. He didn't want to give people extra time on assignments because he was called away to a Death Eater meeting. 

Finally reaching the door that Albus had told him was her room he spoke the password "freedom" and the door opened and he walked in. 

He was taken aback for a couple minutes; everything was a dark green a Slytherin green. Walking in everything was green the carpet couch, walking into her bedroom even her bedcovering were sage green. Levitating her onto the bed he smirked. He now knew that this little Gryffindor has a little Slytherin in her as well. With a swish of his cloak he disappeared leaving Hermione sleeping peacefully.

Finally back in his room he took his glass of scotch and went to his chair in front of the fireplace and sat down. Taking a drink he gazed into the fire, lost in thought. Tomorrow everything would be back to normal, the same usual classes, same idiots to teach. Sending his glass to the kitchen to be cleaned he headed to his bedroom hopefully to get some good nights rest, so tomorrow he could be extra evil to the students, and hopefully deal with the girl for the whole day. He would be dealing with her closely for the rest of the year and maybe longer if she decided to stay. But for now he pushed it all out as he stripped and got into his bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

333333333333333333

New story people, I really hope you like it. For some reason I just can't get back into my other stories which really sucks, I know I will eventually start with them again but for now this is my new one. 

Until You

**Please Review I Really Want To Know What You Think….**

**StephanieBlack**

**Read**

**Review**

**&**

**Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2 : Dreams

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Dreams**_

She was fighting, the blows kept coming and her body was weakening. Pain shot through her body over and over again, it seemed like it would never stop no matter how much she wished for it. The blood was falling, she felt colder and colder. The men were all around her. She had just come downstairs to get a glass of milk and she ended up fighting for her life. The life of her parents already taken, such beautiful lives without sin were taken because of her. She was Hermione Jane Granger best friends with Harry Potter the boy who lived, and she was muggle born. It was all her fault, because of her two people that were amazing were dead. All they had ever done was love her and now, their lives ceased to exist, and it was her fault.

Their blood was everywhere, the site of their mangled bodies lay on the living room floor, blood was splattered all over the white carpet and the pristine white walls coated, there was so much blood. As if they were bleed to death. The men stood around laughing, death eaters their masks on their heads and the dark robes that covered all of them. She had hoped that she would never have to see those stupid masks ever again. A laugh of enjoyment, that made her blood run cold. They had turned their eyes on her and she was going to die. The thought ran through her brain over and over again. This was the end; two people that had loved her and cared for her were dead. The two most important people in the world were no longer there. They had been taken away. They had advanced on her and she realized that she had left her wand upstairs how was she going to get out of this. There was no way she would survive without her wand; she would die here just like her parents. She hoped that if they killed her it would be quick so she would feel no pain, to be with her parents now, it was a wish or a pleading. 

There should be Order members here, they were supposed to protect them, and for the first summer in a long time she finally felt safe. Safe to walk around her own house without having her wand on her being on guard, she had freedom to relax. Even her parents had been thankful for their patrols and promise of safety. Her parents had even planned on going on a second honeymoon as Dumbledore has said they would be protected the whole time, they were going to leave in a week, but all that was non-existent now. 

Suddenly the blows kept hitting her. Before she even had time to stand up again another blow would be delivered. To her head, her stomach her back her legs. As soon as she was finally able to take air in she was winded. They didn't use magic as the man crowded around her their fists could do so much worse. Finally as she fell to the ground again, she couldn't find the strength to get up again, a sudden kick to her stomach made her yelp in excoriating pain. She could feel the blood trickle down her face. It felt so warm, her whole body felt cold. Her eyes kept closing over and over again. It was like so many times when she wanted to stay awake. Her eyes would drop but she would try and keep them open. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live and experience things she hadn't before. 

"Awe it looks like the little fucking mud blood can't fight anymore," one man laughed, sending a kick right at her face knocking her on her back. The man bent down over her looking into her eyes.

"The wonderful Granger has no protection, whatever shall she do, well boys we might as well have some fun with her before she dies," the man stated, as he started pushing his robes aside. Pulling at the buckle of his trousers. 

Fear filled her completely, she would not let them defile her body, and she wouldn't. She would rather die horrible than allow that. Finding what little strength she had she started to move. Finally standing to her feet without a blow at all she stood. There were about six or eight there, she didn't know, her vision was so blurred. 

"Oh so she wants some more boys," the man stated, he pulled off his mask. She stared into the eyes of Malfoy. His smirk taunted her.

Then suddenly there was darkness, as she was consumed by a warm feeling seeping into her entire body.

She woke up with a loud pitched scream. Looking around she was in her rooms, it had felt so real again. She was soaked, sweat was pouring down her face. Putting her hand to her head so sighed, her breathe still hitched. It was the same nightmare over and over again since the incident. It plagued her every night, sometimes she just wouldn't sleep because she was scared to see it again. Swinging her feet to the side of the bed she stood up on unsteady feet, leaving her wand on the side table. She was safe as long as she was within the walls of Hogwarts.

"Lights," she stated, and the lights came on, illuminating the green room. She smiled she had asked Dumbledore for everything green, green had been her favourite color since she was a little girl. Yes it was a little Slytherin but she didn't care. Walking into her bathroom everything was white. Turning to the faucet she ran cold water and splashed her face with it. Looking down she was still in her clothes, she didn't remember walking to her rooms at all. Someone must have taken her here. Looking at her watch it was five in the morning, there was no use getting any rest now. Turning on the shower, to a scolding temperature, she stripped and jumped in. Yelping in pain as the scorching heat hit her cold body, she settled as the warmth spread through her body, soothing her. A warm shower helped clear away the pain of the past she always thought.

He heard the sudden scream, and jolted out of bed. Running to the door that adjoined their rooms he whispered the password and inched the door open to peer in. It was nothing, she had a nightmare. Groaning in annoyance he turned from the door making sure to shut it noiselessly and went back to his bed falling upon it. The stupid girl woke him up when he had just fallen asleep. Pushing back his hair from his face he yawned looking at the clock beside his bed. Five in the morning, he usually woke up at this time. Pushing himself up he walked to his shower turning on the shower blasting the heat he walked in, stripping his clothes.

After every inch of her body was completely clean she jumped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her, then grabbed one for her hair. Walking into her room, she went to her dresser, she needed teaching robes. Dumbledore had been nice enough to pay for them, since she had no money to speak of, but though he protested she would pay him back. She didn't like being a charity case. Placing them on her bed she went into the bathroom grabbing her wand. 

With a few spells her hair was flowing softly down her back. She didn't feel like putting it in a ponytail, but just encase she put a band on her hand as she washed her face. She had given up that summer when she had finally found a spell to tame her hair. Ginny had a many uses as was her extensive collection of beauty care books, and was more than generous to use Hermione as a guinea pig.

Picking out one of the many pair of black dress robes he dressed quickly, brushing his hair, then went to his study. He didn't need long in the morning to get ready; he didn't really understand why women needed so much time. 

Opening his lesson plan he went over it, his first class was seventh years, he was going to like this Potter and Weasley he wondered just how much he could make their first day back hell. Finishing the coffee that he had, it was almost seven o'clock and time to head down to the great hall for breakfast. Looking at her door he just snorted and left.

"Where is your aide, there Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking at him, as he entered and took his seat.

"Don't know Albus," he stated, she was either asleep or well asleep. He ignored the old bats scrutinizing gaze and ate his breakfast. Looking at the students he saw the two of three golden trios talking to each other and kept looking at the door. Probably waiting for the girl to come through, but even as breakfast was finished and everyone headed off to classes she had still not come through the door. 

Entering his classroom she was standing there, looking at him. She was so beautiful. He couldn't help his thoughts right now; he looked her up and down. She stood there looking so confident but he could see it in those caramel eyes that she was weak. He could see her emotions plain as day threw those. It took a well trained eye to see it, but you could see the hint of sadness that made her eyes darker. As Dumbledore had told him she did need help in covering her emotions that could be as easily read as a book.

"Good morning Ms. Granger," he stated flatly getting his scowl on.

"Morning Sir, what would you like me to do this morning sir," she stated politely, she knew that he liked order, and respect. So she would show it to him, and hope maybe he will show some kindness towards her unlike the other years. He looked so handsome; she was shocked did she just call her professor handsome. 

"Well first you can get all these ingredients from my personal stores and put them into the student cabinet," he stated putting a piece of paper on his desk, not looking at her. He sat down and flipped open his book, and grabbed a quill from his desk.

She walked to him and grabbed the paper then turned and walked behind him to his personal stores. It didn't take very long before she found all the ingredients, carrying a couple at a time she placed them in the cabinet. They were going to make an aging potion. These were such simple ingredients to get, you could go down to Diagon Alley and in a minute have all these ingredients and be brewing it. The ministry kept bringing up that there was a fluctuation of more minors drinking using the aging potion. The simple solution is not to let those ingredients be so available to youth. If they didn't let these ingredients be so available wherever they went, there would not be a problem.

She saw people start to walk in, it was her grade. She smiled at some of her friends as they sat down. Finally organizing all the bottles in the cabinet she stood by Snape again waiting for her next order.

"Pass these out," he stated handing her a large stack of papers. Grabbing them from him, and using her wand they zoomed to each person. He just looked up at her for a minute then snorted. With his wand he conjured a desk that was close to his. She sat down and waited for him to continue. She hung on everyone one of his words like it was a life line.

The girl was smart that was for sure. It would have taken a normal student forever to find all those ingredients in his store room, but she did it in a couple minutes. Standing up he looked at his class, Seventh Year Potions Advanced, this class seemed mostly full of Slytherin and Gryffindor there were maybe a couple from the other houses. There were always problems in this class between the two houses. 

"Another year, this year will be harder than all the rest put together, there will be no slopping around," he stated," if you are late you better have a good excuse, if you miss assignments or do bad on tests I will have you removed from this class."

Everyone just looked at each other than back at him, he got their attention well that was good. Now to begin with the potion. 

"In front of you are papers these are your first homework assignments, I want all of them completed, but today we are doing the first," he said," I expect all of you to hold onto your sheets for you will not be getting another one."

Hermione loved the way he commanded a room, he was always so powerful and confident, and she was in awe all the time. Smiling as the students looked nervously around she had nothing to worry about she was perfect in this class. Crossing her legs she focused on his words as they flowed softly out of his mouth. 

"At the end when you are done your potion you will drink it, if it does not work well you will suffer the consequences if it does you should properly age the right amount of years and then it will wear off in a couple hours with the right dosage," he stated," if you do it right."

"Ms. Granger will be my assistant from now on, if you have any stupid questions do not direct them to me but to her, for I do not have time for your stupidity, the ingredients are in the cupboard you may begin," he stated turning to her," I also expect you to make a potion and try it just to see if you are as good as you think."

Smiling confidently she went to the cupboard and grabbed her ingredients. On her new desk she lined them all up then grabbed a cauldron and started her fire. Soon enough she was absorbed into the potion stirring and making something. No matter how simple a potion was to her it was an amazing creating, bringing something from nothing to life. With a final stir she was finished; bottling some into two vials she extinguished her flames. Putting both on his desk as he sat there reading, she went to look up on everyone else's.

"Brown," she stated, coming up beside her friend, she would not be friendly she was suppose to help them," your potion should be a light pink not blue, if it stays this color it will cause your skin to age drastically."

Lavender looked at her shocked and looked at her pleading.

"In order to correct the potions from your nasty mistake you need to start over because you obviously put too much ginseng in, hopefully you do not make the mistake again."

"Granger," his voice made goose bumps on her back. She turned to him," we can test your potion now if you want.

"Yes sir," she stated.

"Everyone your attention, If you properly did your potion and I hope Ms. Granger did so she will age to about the age of twenty four, a total of seven years," he stated, handing her the vial she looked so confident as she uncorked it and drank it.

Everyone watched as she got taller and fuller. 

A young woman has been standing there before and now a grown woman who was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen was there.

Her breasts strained against her white blouse, as she tried to pull her robes more around her.

"Well as we can see it worked, now it will wear off in about half a day," he stated," potions ready in ten minutes for testing."

Hermione felt exposed as everyone was still looking at her, walking over to Longbottom who looked worried.

"What have you done Longbottom, clear that up now before you melt your cauldron," she stated looking at the gooey substance in his cauldron turning from him she ran into the professor who was standing right behind her. 

Before she knew it she was pulled to his chest as she heard an explosion.

He got up as he saw the girl yelling at Longbottom, he walked over standing right behind the girl, he watched as she turned around and Mafloy leaned over and dropped an exploding bomb in, all the students saw it and ducked under their desks, all but the stupid girl. She had run right into his chest and he did the most logical thing he could think of either that or the most stupid. He grabbed her to his chest and turned around, he felt the potion hit him fully in the back and soak his robes. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. She didn't look that old more beautiful with age he could see. Suddenly he felt his face grow tighter, what was wrong with him, his stomach ached and felt like it was twisting and turning.

She watched as his wrinkles disappeared and his nose straightened, it was the most wonderful site she had ever seen. Finally in a couple minutes she was being held by a much younger and very attractive Snape. Suddenly his hands dropped and he looked at them, they looked so much younger. She felt her mouth drop open at the site of him; he was hands down the most attractive man she had ever seen. She felt a stirring deep inside her as he stood there his arms tightly around her. 

He turned and he knew just what happened, he got soaked with a youth potion but he didn't know what kind, he hoped this would wear off soon. Looking at Longbottom he was going to kill this child this time.

"You stupid oaf, detention tonight and 100 points taken from Gryffindor for your stupidity, and for everyone else a three page essay on the proper way to brew a potion, now get out of here," he yelled, all the students looked at him in amazement before quickly gathering their books and fleeing the classroom. Turning he glared at the woman in front of him. Because of her he was like this, because of her stupidity not to look and watch. She should of stood there and made sure Longbottom had cleared his cauldron before walking away assuming that the imbecile would do it immediately

"I'm so sorry sir I was not paying attention I just…mmm just," she stumbled.

"You what," he stated. He watched the girl just stare at him in amazement," clean this room up immediately then get the copies for the next class."

Finally snapping out of her daydream she couldn't believe it. The professor was hot, really hot. Resting a hand on her stomach it felt like little butterflies were flying around like mad in there. But the thing that she liked was even though he was incredibly hot when he was younger he was still so smart and sophisticated. Taking out her wand she grabbed a vial and put some of the potion into it and tucked it in her pocket before cleaning the classroom. She wanted to analyse the potion and see what exactly Longbottom had done to it to make it so well unaging.

"I am sorry Severus but it seems that this potion seems pretty permanent," Pomphrey stated, as she waved her wand over him," it looks like it seeped throughout you, now you say Longbottom made this potion?"

"Yes," he growled, he didn't want to have to stay like this.

"We can see if it wears off but I doubt it Severus, I'm sorry," she stated, she actually like the look much more appealing to the eye. She sent him back to his classroom Dumbledore standing beside her as he walked away.

"Well he must be happy because he will be able to torment kids for longer now," Albus joked, Poppy just smiled and went about her work again. 

Severus ignored the looks that students gave him as he marched on to his classroom in a foul mood wanting to lynch someone as soon as he could. If this was permanent that would mean he actually did have time, more time. But then he thought that he would probably be at the school the entire time well that meant more kids lives that he could make hell of. He smiled at that thought; he guessed he was about at the age of twenty-four at the moment, right before he got his nose broken thank god. If he had to live any longer with that stupid nose than he had to he was going to kill someone. 

As he went to open his classroom there was no one in the dungeons he jumped.

"Severus!" came Dumbledore's voice; he turned to glare at the man," nice to see you looking so fresh."

"Yes Albus it's so good to be young again," he drawled.

"I understand that you don't like this but things happen, I hear that Ms. Granger brewed a perfect aging potion she is about your age right now I believe," he stated, his eye sparkling.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he growled.

"She is no longer a student but a teacher and as we know in the rules, there are no rules that say teachers cannot have affairs, why look at me and Minerva we have been together since the dawn of time," he chuckled, Severus glared at the man, was he actually insinuating that he should take interest in Granger his assistant.

"Never ever would I find that insolent little girl attractive to me," he stated, leaving the man outside his classroom as he walked in.

"Of course Severus, any warm blooded man would find a sexual interesting in our young Hermione but I guess not you," Dumbledore snorted seeing right through his lie.

Dumbledore smiled widely, his plan was working now all he had to do was go talk to his partner in crime.

333333333333333333333

Wrote this chapter pretty quick for my one reviewer, come on people one review. I hope my story is not that bad, well I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer of this story

_**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona**_

Thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it.

StephanieBlack


	3. Chapter 3 : Whispers

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Whispers**_

She stood there with her back to him opening up a cupboard and placing ingredients into them. He watched her skirt itch up her thighs, he came immediately to attention. She was like a word of art before him. Her long creamy legs stretching so she could reach. Just the site of her doing this simple thing had him feeling erect. She had taken off her teaching robes and placed them on her desk so her blouse which since she had taken the aging potion made it seem smaller as it showed the plain of her back. He wished he could taste and take. She had a body that was made for pleasure, a man's pleasure. She had long beautiful limbs that would just wrap around you as you penetrated her over and over again and hair like a mermaid, which as she lay down would wave around her head, the image was driving him crazy. Gulping he had to pay attention. Clearing his throat she wiped her head around and smiled. It was a smile full of happiness one that probably hadn't been there in a long time. IT lit up her entire face making her glow in amazement.

"Professor," she stated, realizing that she had taken off her dressing robes she grabbed them off her desk and put them back on. She was going to have to get use to being older and him being younger now. She had been getting the ingredients ready for the next class. It was incredibly hot in the classroom with her robes on. She also undid a couple buttons of her blouse which was way to tight; maybe being older wouldn't be so bad after all at least she would still be in good health.

"Did you do everything I asked," he asked. He had only been gone fifteen minutes; he didn't doubt that she had gone above and beyond. Even being an assistant she did the very best she could do and even more.

"Yes cleaned the room as you can see, I have the assignments on your desk and I grabbed the ingredients for the next potion that the fifth years are supposed to do," she stated smiling.

"Okay well done, for the next class we are brewing a simple headache potion, I have to go see the Headmaster so I will need you to supervise the class while I am gone," he ordered. Walking past her he sat at his desk and waited for the students to come. She took the same position at her desk.

Even though he had gotten younger he was still a bit of an asshole, but she still couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over to where he was sitting. Letting her eyes sweep over him in appreciation.

Towards the end of the classes he could see that the potion was starting to wear off, her shirt looked baggier on her and her skirt more appropriate. Thank god, he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to take seeing so much of her creamy long legs being so exposed. If she only knew how she made him and the other boys react. Even the girls looked up to her, probably thinking how beautiful she was, or I wish I was pretty like her so the boys would look at me like that. She would do well as a teacher that was for sure, someone that young girls would go to for advice. IT was something Hogwarts needed a younger girl teacher to help the girls and to answer their questions. McGonagall was no help she was older than dust.

Soon she was back to her normal seventeen year old self. She had handled the day amazingly, he could leave for as long as he wanted and the classroom was still in order when he came back. Sometimes he would just sit at her desk and let her rule it. She commanded the classroom so well; it was a work of art.

She reminded him so much of him, she would yell at students and deduct marks even gave a detention. He smirked as she yelled at a boy in sixth year for whistling at her. He was in his house but he couldn't argue with the woman as she deducted points and yelled at him. It was quite funny, the girl just didn't know that a boy couldn't resist she was so very attractive. She had forgotten her buttons on her blouse and her collarbone was exposed. So smooth and inviting, he could just imagine sucking there, the moans that would be released from that sweet mouth.

"Mr. Harris," she bellowed," you have detention with me tonight cleaning cauldrons and cleaning this floor, do it again and we can see what else happens, oh and also twenty points from Slytherin, I want you outside this classroom right after supper if you are not here it will be two detentions and I will personally write your parents about you sexually harassing a teacher."

"Yes ma'am," the boy stated bowing his head. Feeling confident that that boy wouldn't be doing that anymore she left them to finish their potions as she sat down at her desk. Checking her watch class was almost over and this was her last class of the day, finally.

"Okay pack up your things bottle part of your potion into a vial labelled it with your name on it and hand it in, then I want a page and a half on the ingredients that you put in the potion and how each relates to the other due tomorrow, you are dismissed, have a nice afternoon."

Finally when all the students were gone she fell back into her chair and sighed. Rubbing her eyes she felt drained. And there was still more left to the night. She would have to deal with detentions as well.

"Harder then it seems," Snape drawled, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Her heart instantly picked up, just the site of him and she could barely think.

He could tell that she was tired; it had indeed been a long day. He knew that though after about a week she would get into the flow of things and be able to work naturally. She had a place here that was for sure. Even out of potions, she had prospered in every class.

"Sir, I don't know how you can deal with these idiots, especially the Harris boy," she stated, that boy had made her mad. She was going to make his life hell tonight while he was cleaning.

"Ms. Granger I believe you did very well handling it by yourself," he stated, Hermione looked at him shocked, did he just compliment her. He got up taking his papers and looked at her.

"Remember we are supervising the study period," he stated and with the swish of his robes he disappeared through the classroom door. Grabbing her books she locked the classroom and left heading to her room. She had thirty minutes before the study period so she headed down to the library.

She lost track of time as she hurried to the great hall, which served as a study room for the students, it was an hour long and all students were expected to work no talking for that amount of time. Some students though that showed that they were partially done their work were allowed to leave.

"Hermione," Ginny stated.

"You have to call me Ms. Granger in public Ms. Weasley," she stated, Ginny nodded.

"Ms. Granger I am half done would I be allowed to go," she asked, Hermione looked over her work and she was half done, she nodded and the girl packed away her stuff and left. Student after student left, eventually there was about two handfuls in the entire room, there would be a thirty minute break before supper would be served.

"Granger would I be able to talk to you about something," Severus asked, she looked up at him weird, she had been standing right beside him as they walked down the rows of tables making sure the students that were left were doing their work.

"Sure," she stated," Okay you are dismissed, have a good night."

She followed him as he headed down to the dungeons. She shivered, it was always so cold down here, she remembered in A Hogwarts, History that there were sub level dungeons where people use to be tortured she wondered what they were like.

"Would you like to have supper in my rooms, this subject could get pretty lengthy," he stated. She looked up at him weird, did he just ask her what she thought he asked her. He was being nice that potion must have made him sick and younger. Hers though had worn off right after last class completely thank god; she was scared that her buttons on her blouse were going to explode.

"Okay, but why don't we have supper in my rooms," she stated, he nodded and she walked to her door and said her password and walked in. He followed her inside. She had never been in his rooms and didn't want to freeze to death while she had the fireplace going all the time.

She walked in and it was incredibly warm, so she took off her teaching robe and put it on the rack by the door. She better order the food before the kitchen got really busy.

"Dobby," she called, the elf was there in an instant beside her.

"Yes Mistress Hermione," the elf stated.

"Can we have two plate of dinner sent here please," she asked bending down to talk to the house elf.

"Yes anything for you, kind friend of Harry Potter," he bowed and disappeared again.

"Have a seat Professor," she stated, pointing to the couch in front of the fireplace. He took a seat and she took a seat in the chair across from him crossing her legs.

The girl was truly amazing, she could have anything come to her beck and call. He believed now that most guys would be interested in her as well. She was obviously very attractive, it was quite a shock to see how much she had matured over the summer.

"I wanted to talk about your potion," he stated," it was excellently made and I want to know if you can make some more?"

"Sure Professor," she stated, she had no problem making more potion. She would do it all day if she was able to.

"Even though I despise you quite a bit at most times the professor and sir thing is getting annoying, you can call me Snape or Severus which ever one you chose," he stated, she nodded letting his statement play in her head.

"Well Severus, I have no problem making more potions," she liked his name it was very sweet and sexy. She remembered last year she had played his name over and over again in her head. She was never allowed to use his name even when she was not in school it was deemed unfit but now she finally could. Student, she wasn't anymore, she was free from it all.

"Okay anytime you want to you can go and use my classroom," he stated, he never allowed anyone use his classroom, he hated when someone was in there without him knowing. He knew she had stolen from his personal cupboard a long time ago, he knew then she would be an amazing witch she had broken down all the spells he had placed on his storage, something the most talented of wizards had problems doing.

"Sir I mean Severus since we are going to be working together for the rest of the year and maybe after this year as well if I decide to stay here might I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure," he stated, as their food appeared before them, using his wand he conjured a table and two chairs. Sitting across from each other he waited for her to ask her question.

"Why do you do this?" she stated," why do you teach these students when you obviously hate all of us even me?"

He chuckled; she looked at him with wide eyes as the sound of laughter came out of his mouth. She didn't even think he capable of anything funny, he saw the amazement in her face and surprise in her eyes.

"I am not as stiff as everyone thinks," He stated," I like to teach, I do not hate my students and I not hate you."

"Then why did you make my life hell for six years in your class?" she asked.

"Well… you needed to be pushed," he stated, he looked at her face not quite understanding," if I was nice to you, you might of slacked maybe lost interest in the course so I bugged you cause I knew you would want to defy my remarks that you would oppose my ideals."

He watched her take in his words slowly. She was so scrutinizing of everything.

"Well thank you then Severus," she stated," if it was not for you then I would not be as good as I am in Potions."

"I am glad to have made a difference," he stated," excellent job on the aging potion."

"Thank you, I do not think my friends are going to let me forget it anytime soon," she blushed, she remember how Harry and Ron had looked at her when she had aged.

"Well you do look rather attractive more so when you are older," he stated focusing on his food.

Did he just compliment her on how she looked, she looked at him but he was looking down at his plate. She couldn't believe it, no man had ever said that to her, and the last person she expected it from was him. Flicking her bangs back she blushed.

He looked up at her as her face went red; he felt heat spring up in him. A need, she looked just so ravishing, her bangs kept falling in front of her eyes, and she was fiddling with her hands in her lap. This woman was a mystery, and he wanted to find it out and solve it.

"Well we better head to the classroom before Longbottom and Harris show up," Severus stated, he watched Hermione nod and get up. They walked together silently to the potions classroom. They had just entered and the boys showed up.

"Longbottom?" Severus stated," I want all the shelves in my personal storage cleaned and the vials dusted, don't lose or break any of them or it's your hide."

"Harris, you can start cleaning those cauldrons over there and then clean the floor, no magic," Hermione ordered, that would teach the boy to whistle at her again. At first in class she had been a little taken back that he would whistle at her, but then realized that she was suppose to be in charge, a student couldn't do that. Keeping the blush back that would have taken over her while she was in the classroom she put a scowl on her face, and gotten mean and nasty, sort of how Severus did it.

"I think they will be alright by themselves," Severus stated to her, she nodded," we are leaving and if tomorrow everything is not clean well put it this way your in trouble."

Soon they were standing back outside Severus's rooms, she felt uncomfortable. She wanted to say something but nothing would come out of her mouth; she didn't want to leave just yet.

"Would you like a drink?" Severus asked, he didn't want to say goodbye to her just yet for the night, he rather enjoyed her company.

"Sure, I don't really drink but one drink won't hurt," she stated, this meant she could be in his presence for a little longer, just what she wanted. She never knew that there was someone else on the earth that she could actually have a good intellectual conversation with.

She walked into his quarters', they looked just like hers except her green was a little darker, and it seemed warmer in her room she had pictures hung up. But it was for sure the place of a man, this man. He motioned for her to sit down on his couch and she did so.

She felt nervous her heart couldn't stop pounding; she numbly grabbed the drink he held out, thanking him. She looked at his hands they were so strong so big, she wondered what they would feel like if they touched her. She remembered what Ginny told her what big hands meant and she started blushing at the thought. She was indeed attracted to her Potions Professor.

He watched her hands shake as she took her glass from him, he smiled. The little Gryffindor was shy and nervous, he didn't think girls blushed anymore but he was indeed wrong as she blushed crimson, making all his blood rush to his crotch. She stared at his hands before she blushed; he wondered what she would think about staring at his hands to make her blush like that.

Looking at him as he sat across from her, he seemed so dangerous, even more handsome than he was before. He only lost like less than twenty years on his life.

"So Hermione, you like the work?" he asked, he nodded taking a gulp o the fiery liquid.

"Its good I would like to stay, being around the kids is nice even though some are even older than me," she stated," I like the power."

He blinked at her in surprise, she just chuckled a bit.

"Just because I am a side kick doesn't mean I don't like power, I like being able to order people around and show them who is boss," she smiled; it was nice to admit it. She hated just sitting there with his penetrating gaze on her. Placing her glass on the little table between them she got up and walked over to the large bookshelf that dominated a whole wall.

Still his eyes followed her, but she did not feel so nervous they were still farther apart which settled her stomach a bit. Still she felt that pull towards him, to touch him. Then she thought of what her parents would think. Then she remembered she hadn't thought of them all day. Usually her day was filled of haunting pictures of that night but not once today since she was in his presence did the haunting moments creep up on her.

Suddenly she felt his presence behind her, turning around she faced his chest, gulping she tilted her head up to look at him, his big black eyes stared down at her. She trembled, what was going to happen.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful," he stated, her head shot down and she blushed. She felt his hands on her chin lifting it up so she was looking at him again.

"No one ever says that to you do they?" he asked, he watched her eyes she looked so nervous like a deer caught in the light.

"No one before you," she whispered, barely able to get the words out of her mouth. Was he going to kiss her, she wondered already how it would feel or if they would do anything else tonight? She was scared what if she kissed badly, she wished she had practice. She was so naïve and he so mature.

"Has anyone ever touched you like this before," he whispered inching closer to her, she backed up and the shelf. His hands left her chin as she shook her head, no one had even touched her chin or anything. He stood shocked this girl was so innocent so pure. She had been neglected the amazing of things. There was no turning back once he stepped forward, he knew right now that if he pushed she would run.

She looked at him as he stood there looking at her, he was at a standstill like he was thinking about something. What was he going to do?

He had to make a decision this would change both their lives. He knew she was attracted to him, but she was just so innocent, so untaught in the ways of needs and wants. Could he be her teacher, could he be so patient when he never had before?

Well you just have to review and check back when I finish the next chapter to find out

33333333333

Cliff-hanger, man doesn't that suck. Come on people more reviews.

Thank you everyone that reviewed, it was really nice I just wish more people would review. Well at least thank you for reading this chapter

StephanieBlack


	4. Chapter 4 : Step By Step

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Step By Step**_

Remember from last chapter…

"_Hermione, you are so beautiful,__"__ he stated, her head shot down and she blushed. She felt his hands on her chin lifting it up so she was looking at him again._

"_No one ever says that to you do they?__"__ he asked, he watched her eyes she looked so nervous like a deer caught in the light._

"_No one before you,__"__ she whispered, barely able to get the words out of her mouth. Was he going to kiss her, she wondered already how it would feel or if they would do anything else tonight? She was scared what if she kissed badly, she wished she had practice. She was so naïve and he so mature. _

"_Has anyone ever touched you like this before,__"__ he whispered inching closer to her, she backed up and the shelf. His hands left her chin as she shook her head, no one had even touched her chin or anything. He stood shocked this girl was so innocent so pure. She had been neglected the amazing of things. There was no turning back once he stepped forward, he knew right now that if he pushed she would run. _

_She looked at him as he stood there looking at her, he was at a standstill like the one he was thinking about something. What was he going to do?_

_He had to make a decision this would change both their lives. He knew she was attracted to him, but she was just so innocent, so untaught in the ways of needs and wants. Could he be her teacher, could he be so patient when he never had before?_

_Then I ended the chapter ha-ha that was a good cliff-hanger well I will continue now. Hope you like it. Moreover, remember review, review and review._

He looked at her as his questions kept jumping around in his head, god this was killing him. She was just so irresistible. Sighing heavily he watched her fiddle with her hands. She was as skittish as a deer, he would be too. His sexual experience had always stayed away from virgins and one as innocent as her he would never touch. However, he couldn't resist there was something that attracted him to her. The fact maybe that she was so young but also the fact that she trusted him, more than she trusted others. She was a girl that now did not give her trust easily, how could he deny her that promise to be safe.

She looked at him, anytime soon he would make a decision to move closer and take her or move away and throw her away. She so wanted him to take her, but she was scared, scared of what she could feel. Everything was moving so fast, her head was just a wreck. The feeling in her chest kept expanding and expanding. Her stomach was jumping up and down like a child who had eaten too much sugar. She knew that he was so much more experienced than she was; he used a woman for his enjoyment. Would he do the same to her? On the other hand, would he be kind and caring?

Looking intently at her he could not resist anymore, the need he had inside of him was overflowing. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around her tugging her to him. He heard her gasp in shock as he embraced her. She was so tense at first them melted into him, and sighed in happiness. Laying his head on top of hers, he kissed her head. She smelled like apples sweet, sweet apples. God, did he care for this girl that much. Finally letting her out of his embrace, he looked at her from arms length. The girl looked hesitantly up at him blushing. He did not really think girls her age blushed anymore, well hell it had been awhile since he had ever seen a woman blush but this girl did it all the time. It made her so cute and irresistible.

"Hermione," he stated, she looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Severus," she breathed. His name rolled off her tongue in a husky voice. One that rocked Severus to the core.

"We can take things slow, if you want, so you can get use to me," he asked, she nodded and then smiled. He knew he had to be patient now but it was worth it.

She was so happy now, her first real boyfriend, and it was her ex-potions professor, how ironic. He looked down at her so intently she shied away dipping her head blushing. God how he wanted to teach the naïve girl things, show her the ways of pleasure and even the ways of love.

"Come and sit," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the couch, sitting down he pulled her down between his legs so she had to lie back against him. She obliged, he felt her tremble as he put his arms around her. The girl was frightened; she had never been this close to a man before. Finally, he felt her relax again and he smiled. Systematically she would trust him, and he would wait for each step being patient and loving.

She felt his arms tighten around her and she sighed. It was a perfect moment for her, with a perfect person. She did not know how long they stayed like that, but eventually she felt her eyes drupe, and sleeps take her.

He heard soft snores coming from her and chuckled she had fallen asleep. Slowly he nudged himself away from her, looking down at her on his couch she was his. Bending down he picked her up an arm under her legs and one under her back as he carried her to his room. Laying her on the cool green sheets, he stared down at her. Her hair cascaded around her, her face glowed with youth and innocence.

Bending down he slowly unpinned her robes and took them off her, the usual blouse and skirt met him again. He would leave her, her dignity and leave it on; he did not want her getting mad cause he saw her without her clothes on while she was asleep. Pulling the cover over her, he kissed her forehead, he had some work to do then he would come back and check on her. Leaving the door open a little, he left the sleeping maiden in his bed. Now the problem now would be trying to get his mind to concentrate on his work and not that little woman that was lying in his bed that he so badly wanted to ravage.

She woke suddenly feeling cold. There was a light coming through the door; she was not in her own bed that was for sure. She felt surrounded by his scent though; he had laid her in his bed. Looking down at herself, she was still wearing her skirt and blouse; she thanked the lord for that. She did not know how she would be able to face him knowing that he had seen her in her knickers. She blushed though at the though of him taking of her shirt and sliding her skirt. Her mind stopped she should not think like that.

Pushing back her hair from her face, what should she do? She did not even know what time it was. Sitting up she pushed her legs off the edge to touch the warm floor. Getting up she did not see her robe in site so she walked to the door that stood ajar.

He was looking over his lesson plan for tomorrow, barely looking at it. He had taken off his robes and put them away, now dressed in a black t-shirt, black slacks he could not wait to crawl into bed and maybe the little woman would still be asleep, and he would be able to hold her. What was wrong with him, when had he become to sensitive he had never cuddled with a woman in his life, but this girl was making him want to do everything so sensitive. She was a virgin that was unmarked territory for him. He kept thinking of the girl that was lying in his bed at this moment sleeping silently. Hearing a creak, he turned around to see her standing at the door to his room looking right at him. She smiled blushing.

He motioned for her to come to him and she did like a lamb to slaughter. She stood by him looking down at him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, she nodded," you should get back to your rooms it's almost past midnight."

"Could I stay here tonight?" she asked, blushing. She backed away as he stood up from his desk. As he took a step, she walked back farther until finally she met the bookshelf again.

"Look at me Hermione," he said softly, looking up slowly she met his dark mysterious eyes, and how a girl could get lost in those. She could feel her heart start to race. He leaned closer and closer she did not know what to do. Soon he was a breath away from her lips she could feel his warm breathe against her lips. She shivered, she felt his hands run up and down her arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer.

She had been completely lost when she had walked in just the site of him in that tight black t-shirt and those slacks she was lost. His still long hair hung around him very delicately. She didn't think he would like it if she ever used delicate to describe him. However, as soon as he noticed her there she was riveted and breathless.

The kiss was so soft just a simple brushing of the lips, but instantly she wanted more. He saw the need in her eyes and lost himself as he took her lips and plundered them.

Her arms flung around his neck pressing him closer, it was like her body was in control and she couldn't stop it, it was going on instinct and did instinct ever feel good. She felt his tongue pushing at her lips and she opened them, and his tongue filled her mouth. She gasped at the pleasure that rocked through her body. Following the movements of his tongue, she followed him, as their tongues fought for battle.

They were in their arms as they made their way to the bedroom, bumping into things but never breaking contact staying in each other's arms. She felt the bed behind her and froze, they had moved so far so quickly.

"Lay down," Severus breathed, she complied and lay down. He lay down beside her and they continued.

The smell of him filled her senses making her go crazy. It was like she couldn't stop kissing him she felt his hands on her body first they were around her then on her hips then above her shirt moving up to rest on her breasts. At first she froze, he stopped suddenly looking at her.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, he was pushing her she was new to everything but she was just so damn addicting he couldn't get enough. He wanted more and more.

"No its okay, just a little shock," she blushed, he chuckled at her. He continued to kiss her, he couldn't stop she was a drug and he was already addicted to it. This time she let his hand glide up to her breast and kneed it over her shirt. She felt him start to kiss her cheek then move to her neck and start sucking.

A loud moan came from her as he continued to suck, the moan made him even hotter for her. There was a little vixen under everything, and she was his. Finally, needing air, he broke away and he heard groan of protest come from her and he chuckled looking down at her.

"Quite the little vixen aren't we," he stated as he was on his elbows looking down at her, she blushed and nodded, causing him to chuckle even more.

"Even though I would like to continue its past midnight and I think we should sleep," he stated, she nodded and blushed up at him.

"I have to go get my clothes," she stated, remembering that she was going to spend the night.

"Use my shirt," he stated taking it off showing the expanse of his chest. She felt her mouth drop and stare at him.

She had seen Harry and Ron take off their shirts but she had never seen such muscle such amazing art. Realizing she was staring she closed her mouth and looked up at him. She saw the smirk across his face and got off the bed.

"Change," he stated, she looked at him shocked.

'Did he want her to change in front of him?'

"I wont' look I promise," he stated turning around, he wished he could see those curves taste and take, he would eventually when the time came, and she would never want another man after him.

She changed, she turned, and he did the same. Getting in at each side of the bed as if they had been doing it for years they faced each other and cuddled. Resting her head on his chest, she let the feel of his hand rubbing her neck lull her to sleep. Tonight would be a night full of dreaming no nightmares would attack her and she could be at peace.

She awoke to sunlight, coming through a fake window, it shone against her as she moved and realized she couldn't. Opening her eyes a little she was laying with Severus, she smiled as she looked at him.

His arm was strapped around her pinning her there and she had her head rested right on is chest. Slowly and ever so delicately, she grabbed his hand, took it off her, and sat up moving a little bit away, he rolled over and from what she could tell was asleep.

Rubbing her eyes she looked at the clock beside the bed, it was six; she had slept in almost an hour. It was a Friday, and then the weekend, she hoped to go to Hogsmeade and buy a few things, some new quills and stuff, she also needed a new book of parchment. She made a mental to do list and put it into the back of her mind so that when she went to shop she could remember.

Looking at a sleeping Severus she wondered if he would want to come with her, she giggled a little and decided she would ask him tonight when they had to do their rounds in the school. Feeling the body beside her turn over her was suddenly tugged down on his chest.

"What are you doing up?" he asked kissing her chastely, but ever so effectively.

"It's six in the morning I need to shower," she stated, kissing him back quickly. He groaned and let go of her.

"Use my bathroom I will accio your clothes here, now go have a shower, then I can and we can head to breakfast," he stated plainly, he watched her stand up and walk to the bathroom glancing back once and smiled as he winked at her. She looked amazing in his shirt, her long legs going for miles below the shirt.

She disappeared into his bathroom and he heard the shower running, quickly accioing her clothes he put them on the bed. He heard her humming and laughed a little. Hearing the shower turn off, he walked to the door and knocked.

"YEah," she said.

"Are you decent?" he asked.

"Yeah."

With that, he entered the bathroom, she was standing in front of his mirror with her wand and in a towel, and he smiled at her, as he walked to the shower. He watched her gasp and closes her eyes; he quickly stripped and jumped into the shower.

Hermione tried not to look as Severus showered the glass that was covering him you could just see his figure. She focused on doing her hair and her make up. She heard the shower shut off and quickly closed her eyes before he stepped out.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes, he stood behind her his arms wrapped around her with a towel on, smiling she leaned against him welcoming his embrace. Slowly he kissed her neck and she bent back letting a moan let loose. Opening her eyes he was looking right at her, she smiled. He let her go and she wiped her wand so that a shine came to her hair placing a ponytail on her wrist.

He walked away from her into his room and she followed, suddenly she watched as he dropped his towel to expose his naked arse. She gasped and turned quickly.

Feeling a hand on her waist she felt him against her, he turned her to face him and she looked right up at him and didn't dare look down.

"Have you ever seen a man naked Hermione?" he asked, she shook her head as she blushed, he couldn't believe how naïve she was how inexperienced she was. With a wave of his wand his boxers was on and he walked away from Hermione.

Hermione though proceeded to grab her clothes and go to the bathroom to change, taking a long time to dress and cool her down. While she had been standing there with him behind her she had wanted to ravish him, then looking up at him she wanted to just throw him on the be d, but being so shy she wasn't able to do it.

Adjusting her robes again she finally exited the bathroom; he was sitting on the end of the bed and got up when she entered. He had been waiting that entire time, she smiled as he took her hand and they headed to the Great Hall. He pulled her into an alcove before the Great Hall before anyone had seen her.

"Do you want people to know yet," he asked.

"I am not sure it would be nice to surprise everyone I think it is too soon for people to know," she stated, hoping he wouldn't be mad at what she said.

In fact he was thinking the exact same thing and smiled," perfect, I will walk in first then you can follow." He kissed her quickly pushing her up against the wall, ruling her mouth, making her fill with need, before quickly leaving her and going into the Great Hall.

She waited awhile and headed there, but she was caught.

"Hermione," Ronald yelled at her, she turned and smiled.

"Hey guys," she stated, looking at the four, Harry and Ginny and Ron and Lavender. She smiled she was glad that Ron finally got a girlfriend, she was sure now that Ron no longer had feelings for her at all. Lavender would be able to keep him busy and him out of her hair.

"How was your day yesterday?" Harry asked, as they walked into the great hall.

"Good I just really slept and did lesson plans," she stated, she covered the blush well, and what would they really think if they knew what she had been really doing last night?

"Come and eat," Ginny smiled.

"I will but I sit up at the staff table now not down here," she stated, waving goodbye to her friends she headed to the staff table, she saw her seat between Severus and Hagrid; she smiled as she hugged Hagrid. She hadn't seen him at the feast or yesterday.

"Hagrid," she giggled, as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Ello Mione," he chuckled setting her down.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"I can tell you about it after come to my hut for tea o course, but what about you how is it with you teaching and having to deal with the ding bat," he stated pointing to Severus who had obviously heard, as he turned around and glared at him. All Hermione could do was laugh, and she thought she saw a little smile come across Severus's face.

"Well…."

33333333333333333333333333333

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I have been swamped in homework and dealing with my boyfriend. Men they take up so much time taking after them. Well another chapter hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and I thought the cliff hanger was funny.

Special thanks to some reviewers:

_**Latinachikita**_

_**DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva**_

_**Mrs. Touchstone**_

_**Heidi191976**_

_**IrishChic20**_

_**notwritten**_

_**Hinoki82**_

_**Alanna22039**_

_**Sirsevchick**_

_**Amber-Jade James**_

_**Roxxi05**_

_**Ange lumiere**_

_**Justice's Quill**_

_**Weird-Misfit**_

_**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona**_

_**reading witch**_


	5. Chapter 5 : New Horizons

_**Chapter 5**_

_**New Horizons**_

"To tell you the truth I love it," she stated to Hagrid," I mean I love teaching I love having the kids listen and I love the power."

"You sound like a Slytherin a bit," Hagrid chuckled.

"Well to me there is no difference in-between houses," Hermione said, by now she had gotten the attention of almost every teacher there, blushing a bit she went on," I mean they say most dark wizards come from Slytherin but everyone has it in them to be evil its whether they want to or not, and I think stereotyping that house causes kids to be scared that if they get chosen to be there they have to act a certain way and dress a certain way, it is like we are making a click."

"I mean try understanding being in Slytherin you get good grades but everyone thinks you are evil because you are in that house, or what if you like someone in that house, your friends ridicule you because they are from the enemy house," Hermione stated, finally finishing she looked at Severus who was smiling at her. All the teachers looked at her then themselves and started nodding.

"I have an idea," Hermione stated," Can we have a teachers meeting sometime?"

"We can have one right now right here," Dumbledore chuckled; the girl was becoming something at this school.

"Well I was thinking….

"I have an announcement," Dumbledore boomed throughout the hall, everyone stopped eating and turned to look up at him. Hermione spotted Ronald still stuffing his face with food and rolled her eyes some guys never changed.

"To promote unity there will be a final project given in one of your classes you will be partnered up with a different house member, you will not chose your partners and this project will be worth a huge part of your mark, you will be given times to work on it together along with study periods after supper in the library collecting information," Dumbledore stated, everyone looked at each other and groaned. Hermione laughed a bit, she was glad she came up with the idea. All the teachers were smiling at her, she smiled back. She was genuinely happy, she couldn't believe she had come up with the idea and they all liked it.

"Excellent idea Hermione," Dumbledore stated, Hermione smiled," I need to ask a favour, Poppy is love on lots of potions and she needs more done Severus's plate is already full enough I want to know if you can restock her supplies for her?"

"Sure I will talk to Severus and see what classes I will be able sit aside and do some work and after supper as well," she stated, Dumbledore patted her on the back and she smiled. It would mean more of her time but it was still more money that she could get. Each class she covered every hour that she worked more and more she got paid she wasn't a true teacher yet. Not till next year when she got the certificate of her NEWTS. Then she could be Professor Granger or even Professor Snape. She shook her head at the thought, like he would marry her.

Finishing her food she headed to the classroom, today she would have first years; this was always the worst class when children first learned to brew. But she had started the same way and thanks to Severus being so strict and demanding she had instantly liked potions and had become the best in her class. Looking at the list of stuff to get she set them up in the students cupboard and with her wand she handed out all the sheets to the desks. Sitting at her desk that was beside his she looked over her notebook, she wanted them to take notes today. It would give her time to get other things ready. She wondered though if Severus would give them the same speech that he gave to her when she first started "bottle fame and brew glory."

Giggling at the memory she flipped a page in her notebook.

Severus walked in and looked at her and smiled. He walked up to her and kissed her, then looked at her.

"I have to go darling," he stated," I will be gone till late tonight I am sorry, take everything well I will be back as soon as I can."

She nodded kissing him again pressing her up against his hard body. Kissing him again she let him go. He smirked at her before turning and leaving quickly. Though she didn't want him to go, she knew it was a meeting and she was scared that something could happen to him. You could never know if Voldermort would find out that he was actually on the good side. What would she do if he got hurt? She would kill Voldermort that was for sure, she wished that Severus didn't do it anymore didn't go to the meetings just come to the good side and stay there. But because of some favour he owed Dumbledore he did this and right now it worried her sick. She would throw herself into her work so she didn't worry too much.

"Be safe," she whispered to him before he turned and walked away. Grabbing her books and stuff she placed them on his desk and banished her desk for the day. Sitting down she waited as the bell rang and first years walked into the room. Smiling she stood up.

"This is not a class to be taken lightly," she scowled," I am your teacher my name is Ms. Granger and at all times will be called that no mamn just Mrs. Granger."

She looked at the frightened faces of first years and got started. With her wand instructions began on the board, a long array of notes.

"Copy them and be quick, then with the sheet of paper that is on your desk are the ingredients you will need to make your first potion, and the directions that they are suppose to be brewed, as soon as you are done your notes you can set up your cauldron light you fire and all your ingredients are in the cupboard."

She sat down and watched as they worked, flipping through her planner after this she had second years then fifth years, then third years then sixth and finally the seventh, seventh years she was suppose to pick partners for the project and tell them what they were suppose to do. She would have a very full day today and classes started at eight and didn't' end till almost five. She noticed a hand up and got up and walked to them.

"Mr. Harkin," she stated, bending down to look at him.

"Ms. Granger?" he asked," uumm I am wondering….?"

Her day was full of questions; homework was handed in and then came the last class of the day with seventh years. She was tired enough as it was but as all her friends walked in she schooled her looks and ignored the snickering from Malfoy.

"Professor Snape couldn't be here for this class so I am sitting in for him," she stated, in a commanding tone," this is the class that you will do your project for."

"I will put each of you names in a hat and they will be magically drawn to match you with someone from the other house, you will have no choice that you go with but you can choose the project."

"I want a twenty page essay with examples of a potion of an ingredient that you can use that can benefit people, come to good use," she said, everyone groaned," Quiet!"

Everyone went silent as she yelled, glaring at them all she had a massive headache and was in no mood to deal with them. She continued to wave her wand and out flew names that were written on the board.

"Sit beside this person and hand in your homework then you have the rest of the class to decide what project you want to do, when you get back from your weekend we will be going to the library, yes for a study period, now hope to it," she said, sitting at her desk she watched as student after student came up and handed in their papers. Many smiled at her even a couple Slytherins she swore, except for Malfoy who gave her a lethal glare which she matched. She wasn't going to let him push her over she was his superior and he wasn't going to get any special treatment in her class.

With many glares between Slytherin and Gryffindor they all sat beside each other, no one was left out. Leaving them she brought out papers and started marking. She would probably be marking all night with all this. But it was Hogsmeade tomorrow and she wanted to go so she had to finish it then she could spend the rest of the weekend shopping and sleeping.

She snapped out of her state when she heard yelling glancing up she saw Harry and Draco standing a foot away from each other yelling. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later this year

"Stop this," she yelled getting up to mark over to them, both boys towered over her, but they instantly stepped back when she came up to them.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"He insulted my mother," Harry glared, Hermione looked at Draco.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"She deserved it, stupid mud blood mother," Draco laughed.

"Well you deserve to spend detention with me tonight that will be twenty points from Slytherin," she laughed at him," and if I hear you saying anything close to that word I will have a talk with your head of house about an even greater punishment, not sit down."

"You can't do that," Draco drawled looking down at her.

"Mr. Malfoy at the moment I am your teacher and I can do whatever I want," she stated," now sit down and get to work!!"

Draco glared at her before he sat down and got back to work, she would pay for that. Stupid mud blood trying to play teacher, and then yell at him, how she dare do that to him, didn't' she know who was more superior. He would show her; already his mind was being racked for things he could do to her.

Hermione watched as everyone left her classroom, she dropped back in her chair and groaned. Maybe she would head up to the infirmary and get a head ache potion from Poppy, even last year the lady had been kind to her allowing her head ache potions and stress relief potions. That was what had helped her survive through school without killing someone.

Stacking all her papers that had to be marked she banished them to her room and headed to the infirmary then it was to Supper before doing detention.

Sitting in her room she was happy she would not have to deal with Malfoy now, she had run into Filch on the way to supper, and he was groaning about cleaning.

"Mr. Filch do you need help tonight?" she asked, the man looked at her weird.

"I always need help," he sneered.

"Well I have a certain Mr. Malfoy that has detention tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to use him to help you?" she asked, she watched the man give her a crooked smile. She was a little taken back, the man had never smiled in six years that she had known him and the smile showed the nice man behind it, she smiled back.

"No problem, It will be my pleasure to make his life hell," he chuckled, Hermione smiled and headed to Hagrids. That put that boy off her back for tonight.

Having a nice chat with Hagrid it was getting darker so she decided she should head back so she could be ready for rounds, and maybe Severus would be back now. Giving Hagrid a kiss on his cheek she walked back to the school. It was getting chilly as well, summer was leaving and fall was coming all the leaves would fall then winter her favourite season.

He was not back yet, she had decided when she had entered his room and everything was incredibly warm, heading to her room she changed her clothes putting on a pair of jeans and put on a warm shirt then a sweater, it was freezing in the dungeons. Taking her wand in hand she left her rooms and started heading farther into the dungeons.

She had to admit that the darkness frightened her, but she dealt with it, the light from her wand lit up the dungeons greatly, casting a spell she would be able to tell if anything came within twenty feet of her, from behind fifty. So nothing or no one could sneak up on her. Passing by the Slytherin dorm she headed back, this was as far as her rounds went. Wishing Severus would come back soon she walked faster back to her rooms.

Severus came back exhausted, but worried. He looked for her in his rooms and she wasn't there then in her rooms. All he found was her writings, she had jotted down notes from the entire day things that happened points that she awarded and points that she took and a detention she had given. Homework that was assigned and under her notebook was the big stack of homework that had to be marked. Sitting down at her little desk he looked at her writing and smiled. So perfect, everything she did was so special and precious. Her writing was neat, neater than anyone's he had ever seen. Swooping letters in perfect handwriting, placing it down he rested his head back closing her eyes. He hoped that she came back soon.

Hermione entered her rooms to find Severus asleep in her chair at her desk. She giggled at him he had his head back and eyes completely shut. He had fallen asleep. Thinking he had a very hard day she walked up to him, she would try and pick him up but there was no chance of that, so with her wand she levitated him and took her into her room and set him on her bed. Pulling the covers over him she kissed his head and left him there. She would do what he had done for her, let her sleep while he had worked to do.

Sitting at her desk she called Dobby to bring her some coffee strong, with her coffee and ink and quill she set to work first with the first years. Which she had to say weren't all that bad. All that could be heard in the room was the scratching of a quill and sipping of coffee as she sat in complete silence marking, not letting any outside noise in.

Setting aside most of her papers she grabbed the last stack the seventh years, grabbing the first essay she knew it was going to be an even longer night.

He found her there half asleep perched over essays, her eyes half closed. She looked up at him and his heart skipped. Still she could stop him in his tracks even when she was half asleep. Grabbing her quill from her he put it away and picked her up in his arms, she lulled against his shoulder letting him take her.

She felt comfortable in his embrace, she felt as tired as he set her on the bed, and the cool sheets were comfortable. She felt his hands on her robe and undoing it; he didn't stop at the robe and started to pull up her shirt. She was so tired she couldn't protest. Cold air hit her chest and she shivered. His fingers at her button of her jeans made her tremble. He undid them and slid them down her long legs. Before she knew it a cover was over her and a warm body besides her keeping her warm. Cuddling into him she dropped instantly to sleep.

He laid there away for awhile as he held her to him. Eventually she had her leg over him holding him to her; he chuckled and kissed her cheek. Tomorrow he wanted to go pick up some ingredients he wondered if she would come with him to Hogsmeade. Well he would just ask tomorrow for right now he was tired.

She was being chased; she had to be dreaming she was so sure that Severus had held her in his arms as she fell asleep. But now everything felt so real as she ran, her legs burned it felt like not enough air could get into her lungs. She could hear the heavy feet behind her, running fast, faster that what she was running. They were going to catch her. Why was she running from them? Who were they?

She kept pushing herself, until finally she was pulled back and landed hard on her back. Yelping in pain she tried to push herself up but was pushed down again.

"Stupid little mud blood," came the voice of Lucius, he stared down at her as she lay there," see what happens to little girls that try to run."

"Hermione," she heard the voice as she moved her head to see Severus sitting on the ground kneeling, Voldermort stood above him glaring at her.

"Listen to my mud blood," Voldermort slithered," if you care for the ones you love at all and don't want them to die you will come to me."

Looking at Severus blood was all over his face, but she could see his eyes and they were telling her no, looking back up at Voldermort, she glared at him.

"No," she stated simply.

"Then they all will die," he stated.

"Just try it," she spat at him, before she knew it his wand was pointed at her.

"Crucio," the pain shot through her making her scream, and squirm. It kept going and going, she never knew that she could feel this much pain. It felt like her head was going to explode, until finally….

33333333333333333333333333

Sorry another cliff-hanger is this dream real or true. Well review and then check back if you add this story to your alert list. Then you can find out if it's all just a dream or for real. Thanks for the reviews. I wrote two chapters in one day so I hope they are okay. I probably won't write another chapter for a week because I need to decide what to do with it, and its Thanksgiving weekend so Happy Thanksgiving.

Stephanie Black


	6. Chapter 6 : Dream A Dream

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Dream a Dream**_

_**Attention: This chapter and a couple afterwards till the end are dedicated now to my cousin Ryan who on October 5, 2007 was a victim of a vehicular accident. At the age of 35 with a baby on the way finally clean of drugs his life was taken. He was my friend and my cousin, he will be sadly missed. So I ask everyone please don't drink and drive please don't. It is not sure yet if alcohol was at fault, but please don't' drink and drive anyway. When you do that you only hurt the people that you love.**_

Then she felt as if blades were cutting into her skin, making large gashes, she could feel the warmth as blood poured from them. Her shirt felt soaked as it clung to her body. But still the pain came and came. As soon as she thought that the pain could not get any worse it pushed at her wrenching another scream from her. Eventually she got her wish and everything went dark. The pain left her and she was pulled into the darkness. A haven from the pain she was in. She had finally died hadn't she, she had been saved. But yet she didn't want to let go the thought of Severus there. She didn't want to let go of him, she had finally realized that he made her feel amazing and she felt… love for him. The realization shocked her; she was in love with Professor Snape. Severus, in her mind she drew out a picture and smiled, she was in love. They had been seeing each other not even a week and she was in love with him, how was it humanly possible to fall in love so fast?

"Hermione," in the complete darknes she heard the little whisper, so soft and delicate call to her. She knew that voice it made her feel warm inside, but she wanted to see the person that held the voice. She felt so numb like she was still in her body but unable to move. Like she was in a sleep, and it was one that was holding her there. She felt something sereing warm go down her throat and she couldn't' stop it. Was this death, her feeling thing but can't see what is happening, her body is immobile. She hoped it was not death there were so many things she wanted to do before she died, like punch Malfoy again and get the best NEWTS possible in the history of Hogwarts.

She felt a brush of fingers against her cheek she tried to move her head to the hand. It was a warm hand a hand of love. She could see a light, so soft in the distance. She wanted to open her eyes so wide so she could soak in all the light, and get rid of the darkness that was shrouding her. She felt something very cold go down her throat and she fell to sleep, nothing.

Severus couldn't believe what had happened, he was still in shock. During the night he had heard her scream and had woken suddenly to her laying beside him squirming yelling in pain. He shook her to try and wake her but she just kept saying no. Like she was fighting something, and willing it to leave her at peace. Using his mind he called Dumbledore then tried to enter her mind.

Closing his eyes he tried to penetrate her mind, taking down the layers that she had slowly but surely. What he saw scared him making him gasp in shock. Voldermort was standing above him. He was kneeling his face blood his hands covered in blood he was sure his own blood but he did not feel the pain of the wounds that had caused all this blood.

He watched as Voldermort looked at her. The girl looked so strong.

"Listen to my mud blood," Voldermort slithered," if you care for the ones you love at all and don't want them to die you will come to me."

He looked up at the man he knew so well glaring at the young girl. He looked at Hermione she glanced down at him. He shook his head, telling her not to do it. He would rather die than have her be taken by the bastard. He knew that she would say no anyway. She knew that their side was getting stronger

"No," she said plainly he felt happiness whelm in him.

"Then they will all die," Voldermort stated, his red eyes meeting her own caramel eyes. From the last meeting he knew that Voldermort had doubts if he could completely level the opposition he had kept mentioning that he needed the girl. She was their last hope.

"Just try it," Hermione spat at him. He watched the girl laugh at the man.

"Crucio," he heard the man slither. He watched his love start screaming in pain, as she withered on the floor. Trying to get up he was pushed down, but he kept trying to get up but he couldn't. He watched as Voldermort flicked his wand and watched as cuts were made on her stomach. He screamed at them to stop, but they wouldn't. It kept going on and on, before Hermione just went limp. A final glance at him and her eyes went lifeless.

"No, you son of a bitch," he screamed before he exited her mind. He looked down at Hermione who lay motionless in his bed her eyes open looking at him. But she wasn't there.

In an instant Dumbledore was there looking at the girl and the blood, with a span of his finger they were in the hospital wing, and so they went to work. He didn't know how this happened but he wouldn't let this girl die in this school.

"She's not dead Severus," Dumbledore said, trying to calm the man that was crying as he held the girls hand," she is just asleep."

He looked directly at her as she lay there; you could barely see her chest rising but it was. He felt fresh tears come, she was alive still. It was one in the morning and he felt his chest heaving. Why did this happen what happened.

"Severus you might have questions correct?" Dumbledore stated as he took a seat across from him beside Hermione. He looked at the young girl laying there, her chest slowly rising. There were many problems that he had to check out.

"How did this happen?" he asked first.

"It seems that Voldermort was able to get past my barriers and enter her mind, the wards that I have put up are nearly impossible to bypass but he did it," Dumbledore state looking the man straight in the eye. Even though Severus was now younger he hadn't lost any of his powers.

"How was he able to actually inflict cuts on her," he asked.

"That I cannot explain, but you need to stay close to her, Hermione is a gifted girl it is indeed true that whatever side that has her will be better," Dumbledore stated, he let his hand come up to stroke her head, such a beautiful girl. As he had said before she looked just like her mother, her mother had been such a beautiful young woman.

"I want her things moved in permanently with me," Severus demanded.

"I can arrange it, Severus I don't' think I should have to tell you," Dumbledore continued," you hurt her and bad things will happen to you."

"I don't plan on hurting her ever," he stated, god it had been a couple days and he was in love with her. Looking at her pale face she looked so fragile laying there. Stroking her cheek, it was soft. Sitting in the chair he laid his head down and let sleeps take him.

He woke up to a nudge on the arm, as Poppy was standing over him.

"Severus I need you to move I have to change the bandages," she stated, he did as she said and sat back as he watched her lift up the girls shirt showing her bandaged stomach. Slowly he watched the bandages being taken away but he saw nothing there, as if the bandages had been but there to pretend. Looking up at Poppy she looked deeply confused. She just talked to herself for a second then left.

A couple minutes later Dumbledore came rushing in and stood over the girl then looked at her stomach.

"She will awake soon I would say, she looks completely healed, Severus I give you permission to take the weekend off and take her somewhere take her shopping," he stated, looking at the man he nodded. He was glad, he could tell when Hermione woke up she would want to get away clear her mind and be with him. Their bond was strong, stronger than he thought it would be. He swept out of the room he needed to talk to one of his friends.

Severus sat there though and waited his hand firmly in hers holding on to her. He didn't know how long he sat there but eventually under his hand he felt her hand twitch. Standing up suddenly he looked down at her, her head started to move and her body start to squirm.

Slowly her eyelids fluttered open to show the caramel eyes that he loved so much. He smiled, and she smiled back as he bent down and kissed her.

"When are we going shopping," she asked, and they both started laughing. She felt completely healthy.

"I think you should rest this weekend," he chuckled still; the girl was crazy he was sure. She had almost died and now she wanted to go shopping. This was why he loved her so.

"I'm fine besides I want to buy some clothes, and a dress for the dance," she chirped to him. He groaned that kind of shopping.

"Ah I see our little girl is doing great," Dumbledore cheered as he walked into the Hospital Wing," as Poppy has told me you have made a full recovery, and can leave whenever you want but you must stay with Severus the entire time."

"Yes sir," she said smiling, images of the night flashed before her a bit but she pushed them aside she would forget what happened she was strong and Voldermort was weak.

"Also Hermione Severus the ball will me a mask ball just to let you know, as we discussed before it will be held in two weeks," Dumbledore stated, with a wave of his hands a set of clothes appeared on her bed.

"I will leave you now, have a good day," he stated, his eyes twinkled as he left the two along. Yes they were a match made in heaven that he was sure of. He needed to talk to Minerva quickly there had to be more planning done, in such a short time.

Severus helped her with the task of getting in her clothes; she was still sore and a little tired. She could have put her own clothes on but he had taken the task from her taking her gown off and letting her shirt slide over head and on her body. Little glances were given to each other filled with heat and passion. Sometimes Hermione would turn away and blush. She was still so not use to all of this; everything was so new to her. The feeling in her stomach for instance.

Pressing a hand to her stomach when he turned from her, it felt like people were jumping around in there, what was the effect that he had on her? He turned back to her and she felt her heart skip again he was so completely handsome with his dark robes on. Every time she saw him she was always so nervous, yet they had only been this close for barely a week but she felt so close to him. Like she could tell him anything and he would take it all to the grave with him.

"Come my lady time for us to go shopping," he stated, he helped her out of the bed and they walked out of the hospital wing, hand in hand they walked to the front of the school and a carriage was already waiting for them, getting in they headed out on their shopping trip. That would probably prove to be a very long day for Severus. Realizing this yet again he groaned.

"Where first?" he asked, she pointed to a clothes shop, instantly he groaned she ignored it and with her hand in his pulled him into the store. He though was lost in a flurry as she was walking through the store picking out another outfit than another. He eventually found a seat by the dressing room as he waited for her to come out. When she finally did he felt his mouth drop.

Hermione Granger stood there in an excuse for a skirt wearing a tube top and he felt himself get hard. She looked at him hesitantly; she had seen the skirt and had liked it. It wouldn't be something she would wear all the time just occasionally. She watched his eyes drift over her and it filled her with happiness. Instantly she knew he liked what he saw, she would buy it then.

Every single outfit that she had picked out she tried on, in the bed she had picked many to buy and had headed to the till to pay for them. Severus intervened telling the lady to bill him. Before she could protest he pushed her out of the store with her purchases. Grabbing her bags he banished them to the school to be put in his room.

"Severus, you didn't have to do that," she said.

"It was my pleasure, besides I'm the only one that's going to ever see you in that skirt that's for sure." he smirked at her.

"Oh really what if I intended to wear the skirt for another man," she chuckled. She gave him the sexiest look she could muster, never before had she tried to tempt a man, but it seemed to work as he widened his eyes at her. Smiling to herself she blushed.

"Then we will have problems won't be," he pouted as he leaned down to capture her lips in his own. That stupid blush made him want to lose himself in her. Forget everything that was happening around them and take her. He felt her give under his kisses and melt against him.

Looking into each others eyes, she felt the love pulse between them, never before had she been so happy.

"Well sir, I must go look for a gown for the ball while you need something to wear as well," she stated pecking him on the cheek, heading to a gown shop that Ginny said had the most amazing dresses.

He watched her walk away; she smirked back at him as she turned away her hair waving in the wind and her hips swaying. The girl would be a professional at the art of seduction that he was sure of. Turning from her site he headed to a tuxedo shop and entered. This was going to be long.

Hermione entered and a bell chimed deep in the shop, there were dresses hanging everywhere. Letting her hand graze over an exceptionally beautiful dark blue one she smiled in appreciation it felt like nothing.

"Hello darling," came a sweet voice, her head shot up and saw the older woman coming towards her smiling," I see you have spotted this dress."

"Yes its quite beautiful," she complimented," Hermione Granger."

"Anne Green," the woman said bowing her head," you must be a student up at the school, you look much older."

"Well I am a temp you could say I fill in for teachers when they are called away," she said smiling.

"Ah and smart as well, well darling you will look fabulous going to the ball," she stated, she looked away as if struck in though. Then suddenly she grabbed her arm and started pulling her to the back.

"Don't worry darling I think I have the dress for you," she stated as right in the back of the store she pulled back a curtain revealing her personal rooms. Why were they all the way back here?

"Hermione, I can tell you are a sweet girl, gifted as well. I have heard all about you and your accomplishments, and I can see in your eyes that you are in love," the woman cooed watching the girl blush," I said I would never part with this dress because I would never be able to find the right girl, but for you Hermione its you."

She watched in silence as the woman went into a wardrobe and suddenly pulled out the most heavenly thing she had ever seen.

Severus groaned as he was measured by the kind gentleman, the man measuring him instantly knew that he didn't want to be here as many of the men that he had been serving the past week.

"Todd Hollingsworth," the man said extending his hand, Severus took it.

"Severus Snape," he stated.

"Ah the potions professor, glad to finally meet you, the man that makes fear creep into the bravest of students," he chuckled, Severus even had to chuckle. Finishing his measurements he motioned for the man to get down. Severus looked at the man that was shorter than him he bet about Hermione's height and smiled. He was a kind gentleman, he would remember him.

The man brought forward pictures of suits and let him pick one out for himself.

"Might I suggest something," the man stated Severus turned to him at this point; he would let him pick the suit. He hated shopping, with a passion but he wanted to look good for the ball for Hermione. He listened to the man as a smirk spread across his face. Yes, this old man would definitely be remembered.

33333333333333333333333333

Sorry it took so long, I had my cousin die so its been a really hard couple of weeks but I am finally back on track. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Please review, just starting to work on the Seventh Chapter.

Read,

Review,

And

Enjoy.

StephanieBlack


End file.
